beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zendrick Darsool
DECEASED - FIGWIT Character History and stats Name: Wanderer and bowyer Concept/Bio: Lifepaths: Born Artificer, Tyro Artificer, Lead to Dwarven Host, Arbalester Age : 54 Stats: Wi: B4, Pe: B5, Po: B4, Fo: B4, Ag: B5, Sp: B3, Stride: 6 Attributes: Ref: B4, Ste: B3, Hes: 7, Hea: B5, MW: B10, Greed: B1, Circles: B2, Resources: B0 PTGS: Su: B3 Li: B5 Mi: B7 Se: B8 Tr: B9 Mo: B10 Beliefs: I will craft a bow made from Glipnir I will protect my Chimera eggs through any means necessary. Dwarven society is too rigid and needs to become more liberal Instincts: Women are for fucking, try and shag any one you can. Never share food If threatened, lie to get yourself out. Traits: Dt Accustomed to the Dark, Char Bearded, Dt Cowardly, Char Determined, Dt Greed, Dt Oathsworn, Dt Shaped from Earth and Stone, Char Squinty, Dt Stout, Dt Tough Skills: Artillery Hand B3, Black Metal Artifice B2, Bowyer B3, Crossbow B4, Dwarven Rune Script B2, Fletcher B3, Mending B2, Seduction B2, Windage-wise B2 Affiliations: Reputations: Relationships: Hurk Darsool (father) (Minor, immediate family) Gear: Dwarven Arbalest, Shoddy Arms, Dwarven-made Light Mail, Clothes, Traveling Gear, Sturdy Shoes, Potatoes Property: Spells: Weapons: Dwarven ArbalestHatchetDirk Story so far Zendrick was found in the mayor's basement, locked there for fear he had the plague. He did in fact have a plague, a consequence of his fillandering ways. He was rescued by Kador, Figwit, and Habjork and after no small amount of discussion concerning his painfull engorged penis and the subsequently collapsing of that engorgement in a book (he had the clap) he confessed that he had three strings of the legendary glipnir. One of the strings was in the mayor's very house, and two were exchanged with a local farmer for some potatoes. After recovering somewhat from his ordeal and going with the group to Angron's estate. Zendrick aggressively tried to hit up Astrid, mainly because she was the only woman around. This angered most of the party (as it should) and her natural paranoia came to a head when she locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Zendrick accompanied the group as they went out for the day to investigate one of the rune totems more thoroughly and declared that he did not want to go to the forest, and since the previous evening they had found out about his chimera eggs. After he went and indetified the Dwarven writing on the runes which said the following, ''"May the words of the witch be bound in Earth and Stone as the Claw was once bound". '' Not wanting to stick around in the forest and having to discuss some buisness with a local farmer, Zendrick set off to do just that armored and armed to the teeth. Because of earlier threats to kill the farmer if things don't work out and because of the already abjectly shameful behavior the dwarf had shown, the group wanted to shepphard him in this negotiation. Initially Galathil insisted on coming but the dwarf seemed utterly reproachful of that. Eventually Kador was decided to go due to his buisnness accument and away they went. So the players conitnued their investigations while Zendrick went to discuss matters with the local farmer. Kador took the lead in the investigation offering a pittance (to Kador anyway) for the eggs, which the farmer was annoyed about anyway as they couldn't be broken open and eaten. The negotiations went well but Zendrick was annoyed at the dwarf's outrage and so when the two left with Kador holding the eggs Zendrick shouted out that he had sex witht he farmer's wife (which was true). The man was enraged and came at him with the axe he had be using to chop wood. Kador ordered his bodyguard forward and Skaarn was happy to oblige, but with trained skill and speed the dwarf fired his arbalest at the farmer tearing his head clean off. The farmer's wife was terrified and fled the property but with all of the death in the area no one would open themselves to her. Kador was greatly angered with what had happened and told this to the group upon returning to the estate. This started a heated debate about what to do with the dwarf and how to resolve this. The dwarf argued it was just to kill the man because he was assaulted with an axe. Figwit argued that this did not matter as the man had been provoked. Galathil simply ordered the dwarf to leave, and the dwarf was content to oblige given that he could just wait for an opportunity down the line to kill Kador and get his eggs back. So the dwarf was leaving and doing so patiently with the full intent of getting in a great sniping position somewhere down the line and recovering his eggs (this was not stated to the party) and then Kador, Meringer, and Habjork all went down to talk to him further and perhaps to resolve their problems with the dwarf diplomatically. The elves did not want the group talking to the dwarf and so Galathil ordered Kador to give the dwarf his eggs back to have him quickly gone. Figwit eventually argued that the dwarf deserved nothing and ordered the guards to assault the dwarf. The guards told Figwit that they don't work for them, in fact they are there to defend the property and the dwarf is leaving peaceably. So while Galathil tries to tear the eggs away from Kador and ends up in a fist fight with Skaarn, and Habjork tries to interceded between Skaarn and Galathil, Figwit runs to the second story of the estate witht he intention of shooting the dwarf dead. Galathil tries to use one of his spell songs to ensorcel the group and take the eggs without further violence, this does not effect Kador, Merenger or Figwit. Kador drags the dwarf away who is dumbfounded, meanwhile Galathil runs to grab a weapon, settling on Skaarn's mace. Figwit gets to his bown, and while Galathil is charging towards the three of them mace out, Zendrick snaps out of his trance and levels his Arbalest at Galathil. Galathil continue running forward. Figwit shoots Zendrick right in the eye and the dwarf is felled, dead as a doornail. Category:NPC